Save Me
by pamelamellark
Summary: I stopped writing:No one needs me, due to lack of inspiration BUT I am writing a new story not involving the hunger games or any fandom in here, and I would appreciate it if yous' checked that out: I am sure you'll enjoy it.
1. Note to my readers: Please read!

Note to my lovely readers :

_** Hey guys, Sorry for being THIS late but I just don't have any inspiration for my hunger games related fanfiction: No one needs me. I would like to thank every one that reviewed! It means so much to me:) But the good news is that I will be writing another fanfiction, I hope to go far with this one and I hope you enjoy it. This fanfic is not related to any fandom, I will not spoil the surprise. Again, forgive me for not continuing this story but I hope you enjoy what's coming up next in my new one.**_

_**It is guaranteed that this new story WILL be up by Saturday, if not tomorrow which is Friday. :)**_

_**-Pam xoxo **_


	2. Chapter 1: Save Me

**So, this is the new story I'm writing about. Again, I couldn't upload it under a new story since it does not involve any fandom but I'm hoping to go far with this one and I hope you guys enjoy it. This is the first chapter and it is very short, _I know _but I want to keep it intense lol**

**Tell me what you think of it by dropping a lovely review if you can:) Love- pam**

Chapter 1:

Sara woke up startled to the racket outside her door. It was around 3:00 am. Her parents were arguing, something unusual. She quickly got up and ran downstairs. "We have to go, Marcus!" Her mother pleaded her father. "Its too dangerous, Rachael, there's a thunder storm coming up ahead lets wait until morning" Her father said.

"What's going on?" Sara asked, knowing something bad had happened. "It's your grandmother, Sara, she had a heart attack and we need to go to the hospital as soon as possible, there's not much time left..." her mother said. Sara understood her mother, grandma meant **a lot **to them and by " there's not much time left" she didn't hesitate to plead her dad to take her mom to the hospital to see her grandmother. Sara did feel a bit guilty to let her parents go alone in the middle of the night, but she finally convinced her dad to go. She had to stay home to baby sit her neighbors son and hoped to receive good news about grandma so she could go visit her after her parents.

When Sara received a phone call, it wasn't from her parents whom she expected to get the call from , but from another number. She picked up the phone "Hello.." she answered. "Yes, Ms. Sara Olson?" the man asked, she could barely hear him , apparently he was in the middle of a racket. There appeared to be ambulance and police cars around him. "Um..yes this is she, who is this?"

"I am sorry to inform you, Sara but your parents, Rachael and Marcus have been in a terrible accident, they are being sent to the nearest hospital...I would like to speak to an adult and have him bring you here as soon as possible"

"What..." Sara asked, too shocked to take everything in, her words came out as more of a whisper.

It had been her fault..She insisted on letting them go. Her father was right, it was dangerous.

"Sara?" the asked "may I speak to an adult?"

"Yes...are...are my parents going to be alright?" she was tearing up now her voice creaked..her throat burned.

"I...I wouldn't know at the moment Sara, Please hand the phone to an adult"

Sara had to get to her parents now. "I...there's no adult with me at the moment but I will ask my aunt to take me there, which hospital are they taking my parents to?"

The man gave Sara the address and Sara called her aunt, explained to her in tears and they rushed to the hospital. On the way there, Sara felt numb, she couldn't feel anything, she couldn't speak, if her parents died it would be her fault. She would never forgive herself. She was the only child after all, and if her parents went away she would want to go with them.

_**What do you guys think ? Weak?**_

_**Anyways, if you have the time to review it would mean a lot! advice always helps!**_

_**Thanks:)**_


End file.
